A razor comb is a hair-cutting and hair-shaping tool that typically has a handle longitudinally spaced from the razor blade and comb portion. These razor combs resemble, and are often mistaken for, conventional combs. Importantly, however, razor combs are adapted to receive a razor blade, often positioned such that a cutting edge of the razor blade extends between comb teeth, for creating texture in hair and/or thinning out thick, coarse hair during use. They can be employed on both humans and animals to achieve a variety of hair styles.
A portion of the razor comb, such as the comb portion, may receive or slide over the razor blade and the razor comb may include user access to allow the replacement of the razor blade. These and other currently available means for inserting and removing razor blades are difficult, dangerous, time-consuming, and unreliable. In addition, due to the positioning of the handle relative to the razor blade, it is often difficult to get precise control and accurate cutting lines using these conventional razor combs.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.